IBC 13 cites Iskul Bukol
June 1, 2019 MANILA, Philippines - When IBC 13 held a back-to-school bash for its officers, employees, program stars, staff and crew, Iskul Buko''l reigns supreme on the weekend primetime block as it lauded for its high ratings on primetime program surveys and won for several award-winning bodies, including the PMPC Star Awards, Anak TV Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, etc. Now on its 2nd year, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom promises more valuable lesson-filled, educational and entertaining episodes. Topbilled by Joyce Abestano, it also stars Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Angelo Acosta, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. For its Brigada Eskwela episode tonight, this episode is about the Oplan Balik Eskwela at Diliman High School with Dagul as a newest member and a special guest April 'Congrats' Castillo as April Congratulations. 'Rene Guidote' TV Director, ABS-CBN Foundation Directs in-house produced children’s T.V. shows namely- SINESKWELA, HIRAYAMANAWARI, BAYANI, MATHINIK, PAHINA, and EPOL-APPLE. It covers a wider scope of learning- science, human values, history, mathematics, reading and the English language. TV Director, IBC 13 Directs in-house produced curriculum-based T.V. sitcom Iskul Bukol. Served also as off-line editor for all the shows I directed. Extensive location shooting as well as studio shoots. Having shot close to a total of 70 plus episodes and working with 20 plus cast and crew, my experience with the Foundation has sharpened my craft to the maximum. Sitting on every production meetings, discussing every details of the show especially ones that are more demanding than others in terms of costumes, make-ups, props, sets, and special effects shots were stressful but fulfilling in the end. Not to mention the consistent discussions and arguments with regards to scripting, all told- it was a tiresome but worthwhile experience. :'TV Director''' :IBC 13 :December 2018 – Present :Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :1. Attends pre-production meetings to discuss the concept for Iskul Bukol. :2. Researches, writes and prepares a presentation to client the director's treatment of Iskul Bukol. :3. Meets with production staff (lighting director, production designer, costume designer, graphics artist, others) to discuss every details of Iskul Bukol. :4. Discusses and sits down with post-production staff (video editor, graphics artist, animators, sound designer, others) with regrads to post work on Iskul Bukol. :5. TV Director for Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo, the curriculum-based comedy television show for high school students produced by IBC 13 and the Department of Education (DepEd). :Television & Content Video Director / Photographer :Freelance :Oct 2005 – Present * 14 years 4 months :Television Director :Knowledge Channel Foundation, Inc. :Apr 2016 – Dec 2016 * 9 months :Philippines :Directed a total of 36 tv episodes for the 1st season of MathDali, 20-minute educational mathematics television show for grade 4 students produced by ABS-CBN for Knowledge Channel. :Head of Production :Green Apple Animax :Jan 2005 – Sep 2005 * 9 months :Salcedo St., Legaspi Village, Makati, Metro Manila :Green Apple Animax is a medium scale production house that caters to the production needs of advertising agencies. It attends to the requirements needed to produce television commercials and corporate videos. :TV Director :Get The Picture :Jun 2002 – Dec 2002 * 27 months :1.Get The Picture is a production arm of a government financed institution tasked to provide complimentary educational learning through media specifically television. :2. It tackled on 3 main subject matters- English, Math and Filipino. :3. Directed 2 shows namely: Karen's World (English) and Solved (Math). :TV Director :ABS-CBN Foundation :Jan 1992 – Dec 2002 * 11 years :Sgt. Esguerra St., Quezon City :1. Attends pre-production meetings to discuss the concept for the TV show. :2. Researches, writes and prepares a presentation to client the director's treatment of the TV show. :3. Meets with production staff (lighting director, production designer, costume designer, graphics artist, others) to discuss details of the show. :4. Discusses and sits down with post-production staff (video editor, graphics artist, animators, sound designer, others) with regrads to post work on the show. :5. TV Director for the following TV shows- Sineskwela, Hirayamanawari, Bayani, Mathinik, Pahina, Epol-Apple, Art Jam, Basta Sports, Busog Lusog.